Mystic Love
by Lilmspayne
Summary: Daisy Oliver returns from her trip after her the Mystic Force's battle with the master. She meets the Mystic Force ranger's and finds love and danger, will she come into her down or will an old friend be her end?


Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, I am a poor college student, with big dreams.

From a small seed _**a mighty trunk**_ may _**grow**_. - Aeschylus

**Chapter 1: The start of it all**

Daisy Oliver sighed as she as exited the aeroplane at Los Angeles International Airport. She had been away from California for a while, and for some reason she had decided all right she had a feeling she should return home to see her family… well all expect her older brother Tommy, who was teaching in Reefside. She pulled a face when she thought of her brother as she remembered the fight she had got into with her brother, and the words spoken. She and Tommy had said things when they last saw each other, and it ended up in a fight and Daisy, who was invited to go on tour with a singer had taken the offer up, after traveling for a while and that had been the last time they had spoken.

As she was packing for the trip, her other brother Nick had shown up on his motorbike. She had told him that she was heading to Europe to travel and then she was going on tour with Tanya Slone-Park. She had offered the use of the house to him to stay here for as long as he likes.

She sighed and put it out of her mid as she went to the baggage reclaim to her bag. Once she had got the bag she realised she had a new problem, how the hell was she going to get to Briarwood?

"DIZZY! HEY DIZZY!" the black haired women turned to see Jason Scott standing there, a big grin on his face.

"JASE!"

She ran towards him grinning, and laughed when she was spun around by the taller man. He put her down when another voice said, "Are you going to allow me to at least say hello Jason." Daisy looked behind Jason to see Jason's wife Katherine standing there with a pram. She ran over to Kat, hugged her and then peered into the pram cooing at the baby. She looked up at the amused parents and asked, "What... when?"

"You've been gone for so long, a couple of things have happened since then." Jason said and Kat continued, "We found out that I was pregnant just after you left. Mackenzie Taryn Scot was born 9 months later. "

"What else has happened? Out of curiosity how did you find me, I never told anyone I was coming back. Not even my parents."

Jason looked sheepishly, "I had Eric and Wes, run searches for you at the Silver Guardians. They told me you booked a ticket, what time you were due in, so Kat and I decided to pick you up. Wes told me to tell you that he better see you for his birthday."

Daisy nodded, "I'll give him a ring and tell him I will be there." They walked to the car talking about idle things. Jason stopped and then said, "Dizzy what happened, that day… with Tommy."

Before she could reply Jason's cell phone rang, making Jason try and fish the phone from his pockets, a dummy falling out of his pocket making Daisy giggle.

Jason looked at his screen and answered, "Hi TJ... WHAT! No, I have Daisy here... No I'll ring him." He hung up and then looked at the two women. "We have a problem."

Daisy sighed, "Which one of the boys are trouble now, it better not be Conner?" referring to the former red Dino Ranger. Both formers ranger gaped at her. "Please, do you think I didn't notice the fact that you guys wore primary colours and that when we first moved here, Tommy started PMSing."

She wasn't about to tell him she had dated a former ranger, she didn't want him to go all big brother on him.

She grinned at their gobsmacked and then said, "Well who is it?" the original red ranger looked at her and said, "Your brother." She groaned and said, "Not again, doesn't Tommy know when to give it a break. What colour is he this time, Pink?"

Kat snorted and said, "I hope not I think every female pink ranger would have his head." Daisy nodded and Jason said, "It's not Tommy that we should worry about Daisy, its Nick. We have a Code Red." Daisy looked confused at the phase so Kat explained it to her. "After he got a call from Andros, Tommy and the other reds bar Rocky decided to go to the moon to destroy the remains of the Machine Empire, who had gathered on Earth's moon on a mission to resurrect Serpenterra. They did and it worked, but they forgot one little thing, they forgot to tell their friends, and specifically their girlfriends, about it was a huge mistake. That was when we girls created 'code red,' it refers to an extreme act of stupidity on the part of a Ranger."

She couldn't help but laugh when she told her that and Jason's reaction. That however turned into a groan when he said that apparently that he had left Briarwood to go tell his adopted parents that he had found his real parent, and he was going to tell them everything about him being a ranger.

"I have to get to my parents, I'll head Nick and his parents off. You guys need to contact the idiot and tell him to get to our parents' house as soon as possible." Jason and Kat shared a look but nodded. No one knew what the argument between Tommy and Daisy had been about but not long after she had left for Europe. She knew Adam and Tanya had asked her about it but she had kept her lips sealed.

"How are you going to get to your parents' house?" Kat asked and she grinned and said, "Wait and see." She took off in a run after looking around turning into a silver streak. "She as stubborn as Tommy sometimes, she never told anyone what she and Tommy fought about." Jason rang Tommy, not looking forward to the conversation he was about to have with Tommy as Kat drove the car back towards Angel Grove.

**At the Oliver house, Angel Grove**

Nick was sitting down with his real parent and his adopted parents, he was going to tell them that he was a Power Ranger. They had just had a nice lunch and were in the living room when they heard the front door open.

"Parentals, I'm Homeeee"!

Nick grinned and leapt up, heading to the front door where he saw his sister talking off her coat, hang it up, she started to grin when she turned and saw him.

"NICKY!" he picked her up and spun her around wincing when she squealed in his ear. He put her down and she went to hug her mother and father before Nick introduced the two strangers.

"Daze, this is my real parents, Udonna and Lianbow." He told her and she smiled and shook both their hands. The phone rang and Mrs Oliver went to get it, while Mr Oliver told them that regretful he had to go back to work. He said goodbye to his children and went to say goodbye to his wife. She turned to Nick and said, "Nick can I have a word outside, your parents too?"

They nodded and followed him out of the garden. She waited until they were sitting on the garden bench then started pacing.

"Nicky... Nick, do you remember when we first moved here? Tommy started to wear green, and he was well mean spirited to everyone and mom and dad though he was just going through teenage aghast? Well... damn how do I put this?"

"I was the evil green ranger." Everyone turned to see Tommy Oliver standing there. Nick went over to greet his brother. He smiled at his brother and then turned to his sister who had a blank look on her face, she turned to Tommy and pointed to the red shirt and he looked over Nick and noticed that the man was wearing a red tee. He looked at his sister who rolled her eyes and said, "He's a ranger, you idiot."

The group looked shocked, and she rolled her eyes, "Lianbow, Udonna, and Nick, Meet, the former white morphin', red Zeo, first Tubo red, and Black Dino ranger. Tommy meet the red Mystic ranger, also known as your brother." She turned to Nick with a frown and said,

"Nick, you can't tell mom or dad, it's not fair to them, or to yourself." Nick was about to argue but a hand on his shoulder stopped them. He turned slightly to look at his mom.

"Bowen, if your adoptive parents knew, well they would never let you out of the house. In addition, if they let it out to someone, it could end up in the newspaper am I right, and they could find out who the previous rangers where and where they live, there would be no peace at all."

Nick nodded and turned to his siblings, asking Daisy if she was planning to return to her home. She nodded and said, "Yeah, I'm returning tonight most likely."

Mrs Oliver came out and asked, "Tommy are you staying for dinner?" Tommy shook his head and said, "No mom, I have class tomorrow, I have to get back to Reefside." When he turned to Nick he noticed that Daisy was ignoring Tommy and said "Nick, can I get a lift with you, Jason and Kat have my stuff, but I'll ask them to hold on to it for me."

She then left Lianbow, Tommy, Nick and Udonna and went inside. Nick turned and said, "What happened that day Tommy?" Tommy shook his head and turned to Lianbow and Udonna. He said his goodbyes and then left, no one seeing his eyes flashing green.

**Underworld, late evening**

A female figure covered head to toe in leather stood chanting over a pile of dust. As she ended the chanting there was a flash of light and where the dust one stood was Calindor and then Imperious.

Imperious looked around and then asked, "Where am I?

Carina smirked and said, "Hello father, welcome back to the underworld."

"Father?" Imperious said confused until he recognised the women's mother. The women nodded and said, "Yes, I am your daughter, and I brought you back so you can wreak your revenge on those who destroyed you father."

He smirked and said, "Well first things first we need to summon some help." He started chanting and in a flash of light seven figures appeared, five men and two women and they were all head to toe in

"My dear Carina I would like you to meet, the seven deadly sins Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Sloth, Wrath, Envy, and Pride, my warriors, this is my daughter Carina she brought me back."

He sat down on the throne, opened his fan, and said, "Now we make plans to make sure that the mystic force rangers are destroyed and we can take over the surface world."


End file.
